Inuyasha Oneshots
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Just as the title says, a bunch of oneshots - UPDATED: I fixed up some of the spelling and stuff like that -
1. Story Time

**Title:** Story Time

**Summary:** Reading books seemed harmless but what happens when Rin starts acting out the books?

**Characters:** Rin X Sesshomaru

**Words**: 738

"What does this say Master Jaken?" Rin asked pointing to a line in the book

"Huh oh that says 'little red riding hood picked lots of pretty flowers for her grandmother but she didn't know someone was lurking in the forest watching her with hungry eyes' foolish human travelling alone"

"Oh no what happened nest master Jaken?" Rin asked eager

"You have to turn the page Rin"

"Oh"

Rin turned the page in the book and was about to ask Jaken what the words said when Sesshomaru came walking up to them.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smiled

"M...Milord!" Jaken panicked

"Where… did you get that?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the book in Rin's hands

"Kagome gave it to me" she smiled handing it to him

"I swear! I told her to discard it, but she wouldn't listen!"

Sesshomaru held the book in his hand and looked it over, he read the title 'Little Red Riding Hood' then flipped through the pages before handing it back to Rin.

"You may keep it" he said once he was sure it wasn't dangerous

"Thankyou Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed happy

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Lord Sesshomaru look what Rin has" she called out holding a book in her hands

"Kagome brought you another book"

"Uhuh, this one is called Sleeping Beauty"

"I see"

Rin found a place to sit and started to read the book with Jaken's help, over the last few weeks Rin had started to learn to read and was borrowing books from Kagome every time they met. Every time Rin read a new book she would think of a new game to play, last time it was The Jungle Book, Rin would pretend to be in a jungle filled with animals. Rin had decided that Sesshomaru was Baloo the bear and that Ah-Un was Bagheera, after complaining about Rin's new game she decided that Jaken was Shear Cahn and that her and Sesshomaru needed to "slay" him. The games were always harmless other then Jaken getting "slayed" all the time and Sesshomaru didn't mind he easily droned out her constant chatter but he didn't know what he was in for this time.

"Then they all lived happily ever after" Rin explained to Sesshomaru

She had just finished reading the book out loud so Sesshomaru already knew what had happened but Rin had decided that she needed to tell him everything anyway.

"I'm a princess, Lord Sesshomaru is the prince, Ah-Un is Lord Sesshomaru's horse and Jaken you can be Mal… Ife… you can be the old witch!"

"I will be no such thing"

Rin spent a while singing and picking flowers and taking them back 'home' which was a small spot between two trees, it took about an hour before Jaken got fed up with Rin's singing and all the flowers around that made his nose itch.

"oh no the witch has come to get me, save me prince Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru picked up a rock and threw it on Jaken's head, Rin had jumped up and down saying "the witch is dead" when she suddenly stopped and laid down on the floor with her hands at her chest holding flowers. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin who was 'playing dead' and knelt down beside her.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have to kiss me, like in the book" Rin explained

Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru knelling beside her frozen.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?"

He stood up and walked through the forest with the book in hand, Rin quickly got up and followed after him leaving Ah-Un to watch over the still passed out Jaken. They came to a clearing where Kagome and the others were eating lunch.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru held out the book, Kagome took a hold of it very confused to what was going on then Sesshomaru walked away.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked no one in particular

"I don't think Sesshomaru liked this game" Rin said looking up at Kagome

"Game?"

"We always play a game after stories, I was the princess, Lord Sesshomaru was the prince, Ah-Un was the horse and Jaken was the witch. Lord Sesshomaru killed the witch then he was meant to kiss me like in the book but he came here"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared at Rin with wide eyes while Inuyasha fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.


	2. The Dolls

**Title:** The Dolls

**Summary:** Kagome and Rin make some dolls that they want to share with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha only the two brothers aren't as happy about the dolls as the girls.

**Characters:** Rin X Sesshomaru, Kagome X Inuyasha

**Words**: 389

"There all finished" Kagome said with a satisfied sigh "how are you doing Rin?"

"Rin needs help"

Kagome went over to Rin to help her finish what she was making, once it was all finished they both picked up there items then went outside.

"Inuyasha" "Lord Sesshomaru" They both called out

"What have you been doing" Inuyasha demanded

"I made you a present, see" Kagome said holding out a doll

"What is that?"

"Its you" Kagome smiled

"That is not me"

"What do you mean its not you?"

"That thing looks nothing like me!"

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome shouted

"What was that for!" came the muffled response

"You just don't appreciate good craftsmanship" she said walking away

Sesshomaru was sitting on the grass leaning on a tree watching the whole thing with a small smile showing on his face.

"_Inuyasha is a doll"_ he snickered

"Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?"

"I am fine Rin"

Rin looked behind her following Sesshomaru's gaze, she saw him looking at the doll that Kagome had made and thought he must of felt left out.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, Rin made one for you to" she smiled holding out the Sesshomaru doll

Sesshomaru's facial expression suddenly changed at the sight of the doll in Rin's hands, Inuyasha had regained from his last sit command and saw the doll Rin was holding out. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Sesshomaru is a doll" he burst out laughing

Sesshomaru shot a glare towards Inuyasha but was interrupted by Rin.

"Don't you like it" she said with a sad face

"It is very nice Rin" Sesshomaru said calmly making Inuyasha laugh more

"Here you can hold it" Rin cheered placing it in Sesshomaru's lap before running off

Inuyasha was hysterical now rolling around laughing, Sesshomaru was going to do something to silence him but Kagome bet him to it.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha went slamming into the ground with full force.

"Kagome what was that for!" he shouted with a mouth full of dirt

"Take the doll"

"I don't want the stupid doll!"

"Sit!"

"He would be better off just taking it" Sango whispered to Miroku

"You would think he would have learnt by now

Sesshomaru lay against the tree satisfied; he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Inuyasha being slammed into the ground by Kagome.


	3. Happy Birthday!

**Title:** Happy Birthday!

**Summary:** It's Shippo's birthday so Kagome organizes a surprise party with some help from Inuyasha.

**Characters:** Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo

**Words**: 1450

**Dedication:** For my mum, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM, thanks for all your help on my stories =D

"Birthday? What's that" Shippo asked confused

"It's when you celebrate the day of your birth" Kagome explained "and you get presents and a cake where every sings happy birthday!"

"Presents.. Oh like the ninja food right? And what's a.. Cake? Is it ninja food to?"

"A present is something someone gives you that's all wrapped up in pretty paper with a bow on top, and yes cake is a type of ninja food, it has candles on it and when you blow them all out you get a wish!" Kagome smiled

"Wow I wish I had a birthday!" Shippo exclaimed excited

"Oi Kagome I thought you were going to get more ramen!" Inuyasha shouted

"What.."

Kagome placed her finger on her chin and looked up at the sky in deep thought, after a few seconds she clasped her hands together.

"That's right, I'm sorry Inuyasha I forgot" she laughed

Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt and grass from her school skirt.

"Well I'll be back soon"

"Don't forget my ramen!"

Kagome jumped into the well and vanished to the other side.

**Night Time**

"Kagome has been gone for a long time" Shippo said looking down the well

"Feh so what"

"So why don't you go get her?"

"Why would I do that!" he shouted jumping away from the well

"_He is so stubborn"_ Shippo thought walking away with a sigh

**Kagome's Time**

*sniff sniff* _"what's that smell"_ Inuyasha wondered walking towards Kagome's house

He opened the door to the kitchen and saw Kagome standing there covered in flour with failed attempts of making cakes around her.

"What's all this stuff" Inuyasha asked poking at one of the cakes

"Oh Inuyasha, I didn't hear you come in"

"What ya doing"

"I'm making a cake"

"What's a cake?"

"It's something you eat" Kagome explained wiping her forehead

"You're meant to eat that!" Inuyasha said disgusted by the green looking goo in front of him

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked looking at the icing

"It looks like slime!"

"Hmpf what do you know anyway" Kagome grumbled

*sniff sniff* "what's that smell?" Inuyasha asked holding his nose

"Oh no!"

Kagome ran to the oven and pulled out a burnt cake, she placed it on the table and sat down with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're meant to eat that?" Inuyasha asked looking at the burnt cake

Kagome shot him a glare that made Inuyasha back up with his ears flat on his head.

"What's all this for anyway" he asked nervous

"I was trying to make a cake for Shippo"

"Why"

"For his birthday… I was going to throw him a party… Kagome sighed looking at the untouched bag in the far side of the room

Inuyasha walked over to the bag and saw some streamers and balloons in it; he pulled out one of the balloons and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up

"It's a balloon"

"Do you eat this to?"

"No that's for decoration"

"What do you do with it?"

"Here I'll show you"

Kagome got up and took the balloon out of Inuyasha's hand and blew it up, Inuyasha watched amazed at how it grew. Once Kagome stopped blowing she tied the end then gave it to Inuyasha, he held it in his hands looking at it.

"Be careful not to pop it"

"What do you mean.."

Just as Inuyasha said that his sharp nails dug in the balloon and it popped with a loud BANG Inuyasha jumped and drew out his sword while Kagome laughed.

"What the hell was that!" he demanded

"I told you to be careful"

"You didn't tell me it would explode!"

"I'm… sorry" Kagome said laughing

"Hmpf"

Kagome was starting to feel batter until she saw her burnt cake sitting there on the table; she sighed and tipped it into the bin along with the others then grabbed out a clean bowl and started again. Inuyasha was slowly creeping closer watching her mix the cake mix, Kagome stopped mixing and turned towards him smiling.

"Did you want to try?"

Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome places the wooden spoon in his hand then with her hand over his she showed him how to mix it, once the cake mix was done they poured it into the tin then placed it in the oven, Inuyasha was crouching down in front of the oven watching it slowly cook.

"How long is this going to take" he asked getting impatiently

"It will take a while Inuyasha, here you can help me with the icing"

"Icing?"

"It's what you put on the cake to make them look pretty, you can even choose what colour" Kagome smiled holding out the different colour food dyes

Inuyasha looked between the red, blue and yellow until he finally choose one, Kagome placed all but the yellow down then went over to the icing mix.

"I thought you said it was yellow"

"It will be Inuyasha; we have to open it first"

Kagome opened the small bottle and poured a small amount into the mix; she picked up the spoon and started to mix the colour in until it was all yellow. Kagome took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the bench; she looked it over before standing straight with a victory smile.

"Now what?"

"Now we have to wait for it to cool"

Kagome started to clean up the kitchen while Inuyasha sat next to the cake waiting for it to cool, once Kagome had finished she placed her hand lightly over the cake to see if it was done yet. Seeing that the cake had now cooled down she got the icing and started to carefully spread it over the cake.

"Now all we need is some candles"

"What are candles?" Inuyasha asked eager

Kagome chuckled at Inuyasha, she had never seen him so eager about cooking before, well cooking that didn't involve ramen anyway. Kagome went over to the bag and pulled out a box of candles, there were lots of different colours, Inuyasha picked out all the red candles and Kagome placed them nicely on top.

"There all done"

"What are the candles for?"

"Somebody lights them then if you blow them all out you get a wish"

"A wish?"

"Yep that's right"

**The Next Morning - Inuyasha's Time**

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to Kaede's hut and saw everyone sitting inside eating breakfast, Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her welcoming her back.

"Welcome back Kagome" Sango and Miroku said

"Thankyou" Kagome smiled

Kagome placed her things on the floor then elbowed Inuyasha in the side; he shot a look at her until he remembered what he was meant to do.

"Oh yeah.. Shippo come with me for a bit"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha aging this time harder and glared at him.

"I need your help getting more firewood from the forest" Inuyasha grumbled

"We have lots here"

"I heard it was going to be really cold tonight, isn't that right guys" Kagome lied

"Oh yeah umm that's right" Sango agreed catching on to Kagome's lie

"Really? But its ni.."

Miroku feel to the ground as Sango hit him on the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Ok then" Shippo said oblivious to the lies

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked

"Were going to throw a birthday party for Shippo" She smiled pulling out the balloons and streamers

**An Hour or So Later**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIPPO!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede and Kagome shouted

Shippo had only just walked through the door carrying an armful of fire wood when everyone jumped out and surprised him, he looked around and saw all the pretty streamers and balloons around him then her noticed the cake that was brightly lit.

"Is that a cake?" he asked dropping the fire wood

"Yes it is and it's for you"

Shippo ran over to the cake and blew out all the candles making a wish then Kagome handed him some presents that he ripped into without a second thought, she had gotten him some new crayons and paper as well as a colouring book, some small toys and some of his favourite lollies. Shippo spent the rest of the day eating cake and playing games until he finally feel asleep, while Kagome was tidying up Inuyasha started to rummage through everything they had brought.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome whispered

"My ramen, I can't find it anywhere"

"Ramen…"

Kagome once again thought for a while until she remembered the ramen she was meant to bring.

"That's right I put it on my bed for safe keeping… I forgot all about it"


	4. Hurt Again

**Title:** Hurt Again

**Summary:** Inuyasha runs of to find Kikyo leaving Kagome broken and hurt.

**Characters:** Inuyasha X Kagome

**Words**: 657

"_Kagome..."_

"_It's ok Inuyasha, go find Kikyo" I said holding back tears_

"_..."_

"_Inuyasha go, Kikyo needs your help" I said facing him with a false smile_

_Inuyasha nodded then ran off in the opposite direction, as he got further away I fell to my knees and cried,_

"_Don't go..." I whispered broken_

"Kagome are you ok?" Came Sango's voice

"I'm fine... just tired"

"We can stop if you want" Miroku offered

"No it's ok; I want to get back by night fall"

We continued to walk in silence until we came to a familiar part in the forest.

"Well I'll be back tomorrow with some new supplies"

"Did you want one of us to go with you?" Sango asked

"No, it's not that far, I'll be fine"

I waved goodbye to everyone then headed towards the well.

"_I wonder where Inuyasha is right now..."_ I thought with a sigh

My feet where dragging on the floor with every step I took, a part of me wanted to run to the well and never return but there was a bigger part of me screaming for me to stay. It was a never ending battle inside between my head and heart, one that neither could win. I got to the well and sat down on the edge for a few minutes to catch up with my thoughts, or so I told myself that's what I was doing.

"_He really did go after her... I shouldn't be surprised, she will always hold his heart and he will always hold hers"_

With a final look around I stood with a sigh and jumped down the well.

The next day I returned back to the feudal era and saw Shippo, Sango and Miroku waiting for me but there was no Inuyasha. Even though I wasn't expecting him to be there I still couldn't help but feel the sharp pain in my heart.

"Welcome back Kagome" Shippo cheered

"I'm sorry, where you waiting long?"

"No not at all" Miroku reassured me

"We were just..."

Sango was cut off when Inuyasha jumped out in front of her, my eyes started to tear at the sight of him but I wouldn't allow myself to cry, not in front of him, not over her.

"Inuyasha, your back so soon" I asked

"Yeah..."

"Ahh we will be at Kaede's" Sango said pushing Miroku away

We stood there opposite from each other for a while not saying a word, there was much I wanted to say to him, I wanted to tell him that I missed having him around, I wanted to say never leave me and so much more but these were the things I knew I couldn't say.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a sympathetic tone

"We should get to the others"

I started to walk towards Kaede's when I felt a tug at my arm; I looked down and saw Inuyasha holding onto my wrist.

"Inuyasha?" I questioned looking up at him

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that"

My heart skipped a beat as those words came from his lips; they were the words I never thought he would say.

**"**_**Inuyasha!" I cried throwing my arms around him**_

**"**_**I'm sorry Kagome"**_

**"**_**I love you Inuyasha, I love you"**_

**"**_**I love you to Kagome; I promise I will never leave you..."**_

This is what I wanted to happen only I knew too much to know it never would, to know that Inuyasha could never love me back.

"Its fine, you had to find Kikyo I understand" I said with a smile "come on lets go"

"Right" he mumbled

We walked towards Kaede's hand in hand not looking at each other, I felt Inuyasha squeeze my hand, I knew that was his way of trying to make me feel better. I squeezed his hand back and looked up at him with a smile.

"_This is enough, as long as he is by my side it's enough..."_


	5. Switching Clothes

**Title:** Switching Clothes

**Summary:** Kagome wants to get a little pay back on Inuyasha.

**Characters:** Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha

**Words**: 995

"Kagome, Sango, is that you?" Shippo asked

"Good afternoon Shippo" Sango smiled

"Why are you wearing Inuyasha and Miroku's clothing?" asked the confused fox

"Where teaching them a lesson" Kagome winked

"If they ask, you haven't seen us ok"

"Thankyou Shippo" Kagome called out running after Sango

"_What type of lesson could this be.." _Shippo wondered as he continued walking

"Come now Inuyasha, we can just wear their clothes until we get our own back" Shippo heard Miroku say

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Inuyasha shouted

"What's going one?" Shippo asked once he could see the others

"Hello Shippo, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked

"I'm trying to find some acorns for my fox magic"

"Say you haven't seen Kagome and Sango by any chance heave you"

"_**Were teaching them a lesson" Kagome winked**_

"_**If they ask you haven't seen us ok"**_

"No I haven't" Shippo answered looking at the ground

"Are you sure about that" Inuyasha asked picking him up by his tail

"Ow that hurts!" Shippo shouted struggling to free himself

"Where… are… they"

"I don't know!"

"Well that settles it then, we will have to go find them, hurry up and get dressed Inuyasha"

He dropped Shippo on his head and turned to face Miroku who was now wearing Sango's clothes.

"Come on now Inuyasha, it's not that bad"

Miroku held up Kagome's skirt in one hand and her shirt in the other waving them in front of Inuyasha.

"FINE!"

He grabbed the clothes and started to dress himself.

"When I get my hands on her" Inuyasha grumbled

Shippo couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw Inuyasha wearing Kagome's clothes, he was laughing so much that tears started to show, Miroku also started to laugh but covered it with a cough seeing Inuyasha's face burn with anger. Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head then stormed of into the forest to find Kagome, Miroku followed after Inuyasha knowing that he would have a better chance at getting his clothes back with Inuyasha.

"You know, this isn't too bad…it almost feels like my robes" Miroku said after a while of walking

"Speak for you" Inuyasha grumbled trying to stop the skirt from blowing in the wind

Inuyasha walked out into the clearing around the well with Miroku slowly following after him when they saw Sango and Kagome standing in front of the well almost blocking in from view.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Inuyasha shouted

*click*

"What the hell was that!" he demanded

"Nothing" Kagome said hiding the object behind her back

"Tell me what it was" Inuyasha yelled running towards Kagome

Kagome held the camera in front of her and started to run away, Inuyasha nearly got a hold of it when Kagome sat him then jumped down the well. Sango walked closer to Inuyasha who was starting to stand up and threw what looked like a small pebble, as it hit the ground a green gas burst out, Sango held her demon slayer mask over her mouth and nose then stepped back from the gas.

"What the hell… i..s..th..i..s"

Once the gas was gone Miroku and Shippo saw Inuyasha passed out on the floor.

"_I hope Kagome knows what she is doing.." _Sango thought removing her mask

Sango looked towards Miroku who was still wearing her clothes and laughed.

"Suits you Miroku" she chuckled

"Oh you think so" Miroku asked doing a little spin

"Thank you for agreeing to do this"

"It was my pleasure… but.. May I have my clothes back?"

"Oh right, yeah.. I forgot I was wearing your monk clothes, it's a lot like mine"

"Yes, I did notice that to, there really isn't that much difference between the two.."

Sango and Miroku walked away from the well talking about the similarities in their clothing leaving Shippo alone and confused with the passed out Inuyasha.

Shippo was waiting by the well when something came flying at him, Shippo tried to catch whatever it was but only fell back and facing the object land on him. Kagome climbed out of the well not long after and saw Shippo lying on the floor.

"Shippo.. Are you ok?" Kagome asked picking up the plastic that landed on Shippo

"Kagome! Your back"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around her

"He's over there"

Shippo pointed to Inuyasha who was lying in a shallow hole, Kagome walked up to him and knelt down, she picked up a stick that was near her and poked him with it.

"_Wow that stuff Sango used must be pretty good.."_ she thought poking him once more

Suddenly Inuyasha's hand moved and grabbed at the stick pulling it out of Kagome's hands, he looked up and saw Kagome crouching next to him.

"Oh hi Kagome.. I was having the weirdest dream" he said sitting up

"Really? was it something like this" Kagome asked holding up a picture of Inuyasha in her uniform

Inuyasha jumped to his feet ripping the photo out of her hands.

"It wasn't a dream!" he shouted

"Nope, and that is proof, if you're not nice to me ill show everyone" Kagome smirked

Inuyasha ripped up the photo and started to laugh victory when Kagome pulled out another one.

"I have many more then that Inuyasha; if you're extra nice to me I'll get rid of all of them"

Inuyasha was about to protest when a gust of wind blew past him blowing the skirt up, Kagome blushed and immediately looked away, Inuyasha also blushed trying hard to hold the skirt down, that's when he noticed Kagome was no longer wearing his clothes.

"Where are my clothes!" he demanded

Kagome handed him the plastic bag that had Inuyasha's clothes folded inside of it.

"What did you do to my clothes!"

"Nothing Inuyasha, mother just folded them" Kagome explained "see, everything is fine"

Kagome took off the plastic and unfolded his clothes; Inuyasha quickly ran behind on of the trees and got changed back into his normal red clothes.


	6. Sesshomaru's Chocolates

**Title:** Sesshomaru's Chocolates

**Summary:** Time has passed since Sesshomaru's time as a human and everything is back to normal but what happens when Kagome brings back some chocolate from her time? Maybe everything isn't as normal as they thought.

**Characters:** Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha

**Words**: 1038

**Note: **Just a little something i thought up when I was talking to my friend one day, she had finished reading my 'Sesshomaru in Kagome's Time' story (you can find it on my profile) and she was asking me if he would still like chocolate now that he's a demon and so i thought up this little story, hope you all like it.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing her" Inuyasha growled

"Rin wanted to see Kagome"

"Well she isn't her"

"I know that, she has travelled down the well to her strange time

"If you know why are you here?"

"I will wait for her to return"

"I never said you could do that!"

"I never asked your permission" Sesshomaru said leaning on a tree

"Hello Rin" Shippo called bouncing towards them

"Hello Shippo" Rin smiled

"Want to go play?"

"Can I Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just nodded in response making Rin's face lit up as her and Shippo ran off to play.

"When is she expected to return?" Sesshomaru asked after waiting for hours

He hated waiting and wanted to leave hours ago but he knew Rin would be very said if she didn't see Kagome and he could stand that even more.

"I don't know"

"You don't know when your mate is returning" he teased

"She isn't my mate!" Inuyasha growled

"Don't have the guts to seal the deal, I should of known"

"As if I would mate with her, she is bossy, mean, rude and hot tempered and she..."

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground as a very angry Kagome came storming up behind him.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

He slammed into the ground making a larger dent every time she shouted out the dreaded word, once Inuyasha was knocked out Kagome calmed down and turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"

"Rin wished to see you"

"What perfect timing, I was hoping to see you both soon" Kagome chirped

"_Both of us'_ Sesshomaru thought raising an eyebrow

Kagome threw her bag to the ground and started to rummage through it muttering to herself.

"I know it's here somewhere..."

After a while of searching and pulling nearly everything out of her bag Kagome came across what she was looking for, she pulled out a box that was wrapped in cloth.

"Here it's for you" Kagome smiled handing it to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru knew what it was before he had even grabbed it, still keeping his calm and expressionless stature he took the box from her and opened it showing all the different kinds of chocolates.

"I remember you liked them when you were human so I thought I would give you some" she explained packing up her bag

Sesshomaru took one of the chocolates and ate it, it wasn't sure if it was because he was a demon now or if it had just been to long since he ate one but one thing he knew for sure they tasted better then he remembered. Without a second thought Sesshomaru started to pop one after the other in his mouth making Kagome smile.

"I'm glad you like them"

"Hello Kagome" Rin chirped running up to her

"Hello Rin" Kagome smiled

"What happened to Inuyasha?" she asked leaning to look at him

"No doubt he was being stupid again" Shippo said proudly

Unlucky for Shippo that Inuyasha happened to be waking up as he said that, Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and held Shippo by his tail. Shippo started shouting out apologies and squirming but Inuyasha wouldn't let go, after whacking Shippo on the head Inuyasha finally let go off him then turned to glare at Kagome.

"You didn't have to sit me so much" he growled

"Maybe if you were nicer I would have to" she snapped at him

"You can't expect to train this half breed" Sesshomaru said pausing from his chocolates

"What did you sa... where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the chocolate box

"I gave it to him"

"What did you do that for!"

"Do you have anything for me?" Rin asked looking sad

"Of course I do" Kagome smiled pulling out another box shaped item wrapped in cloth

She handed it to Rin who opened it with wide eyes, under the cloth was a box filled with blank paper and lots of different coloured crayons.

"Thankyou Kagome" Rin cheered giving her a hug

"You're welcome Rin"

Rin run off with Shippo once again to go play with her new crayons when a hand reached down holding out an empty box, Kagome looked up to the owner of the hand confused.

"More" Sesshomaru said

"You ate them all already!"

"More" he said once again

"I don't have any more on me"

Sesshomaru swooped down and picked up Kagome then carried the stunned girl away from the fuming Inuyasha; he carried her until he reached the well then placed her down next to it.

"It will take me hours to get to the shops and back" Kagome pointed out

"He will go with you" Sesshomaru said pointing to Inuyasha who emerged from the forest

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha shouted

After a few not so nice comments from Inuyasha and lots of growls and constant glaring from Sesshomaru Kagome decided that it would just be easier and a lot less troublesome if they just went to get them for him.

"I'm not going to go running around for him!" Inuyasha snapped

"Would you rather him stay here for hours?"

Inuyasha seemed to think about that for a few minutes before grabbing Kagome and jumping down the well, not long after Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well. Sesshomaru stood from where he was sitting and walked over to Kagome, she handed him the three boxes of chocolates.

"Don't eat them all at once this time"

Sesshomaru got Rin then headed off eating his chocolates, once they were alone Inuyasha started to glare at Kagome.

"What?" she asked confused

"Why did you have to give him those stupid chocolates for!"

"How was I supposed to know he would turn into a chocolate loving monster!" she snapped

"He's not a monster"

"He's not?"

"What kind of monster would like chocolate? Nah he is more human than anything" Inuyasha smirked

There was a growl heard in the distance then a large object could be seen flying through the sky, Kagome took a step back as a large rock landed square on Inuyasha's head.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that when he can hear you" Kagome pointed out walking away


	7. Kagome's Laptop

**Title:** Kagome's Laptop

**Summary:** Kagome is righting a story on her laptop for a school project when Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku come across it.

**Characters:** Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo

**Words**: 1505

_**"A feudal Fairy-tale: There once was a girl called Kagome, she was a beautiful maiden with long raven hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes in all of Japan. She lived in a small village where she was adored by those around her but one day as she was visiting the wise old lady she received some bad news.**_

_**"A demon will come"**_

_**"What can I do to stop this?" asked the maiden**_

_**"There is nothing you can do; no matter how much you fight the demon will succeed in its mission"**_

_**"What does the demon want?"**_

_**"He wants the..."**_

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and stopped typing on her laptop, she look to where she heard the one voice she didn't want to hear and saw Inuyasha crouching on her window seal.

"I thought I told you not to bother me today" Kagome sighed

"The others wouldn't stop complain so I came to get you"

"Well I'm busy"

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked leaning closer to her laptop

"NOTHING!" she shouted slamming it shut

"Well let's go already" he complained

"Fine just... just give me a minute" she sighed

Kagome started to open her laptop once again when she noticed Inuyasha still crouched on her window.

"Can you give me some privacy please" she snapped

Inuyasha grumbled and complained and made a point in warning her that if she wasn't outside in a few minutes he would drag her back to his time, Kagome opened up the laptop fully and saved what she had been working on then turned it off and went to walk out her room when she stopped and looked back at the laptop.

"_If I don't take it I'll never finish"_ she reasoned with herself

She quickly packed it into her bag then headed outside where Inuyasha was waiting for her.

***~*~*Later That Night*~*~***

"_**He wants the power of the shikon jewel" lady Kaede explained**_

"_**No!" the maiden panicked**_

_**Once she left the old ladies house she went straight to the shrine where the jewel was heavily guarded by spells and charms, they spells and charms did nothing to stop the maiden from passing through making it easy for her to go and take the jewel from its stand. In an attempt to stop the jewel falling into the demons hands the maiden used one of her sacred arrows and shattered the jewel into 6 pieces and fled the village. That night just as Lady Kaede had predicted the demon came, he searched high and low for the jewel but only found a single shard left, a single shard that the maiden had forgotten. The maiden took one shard to the leader of the wolf tribe, another to the demon slayer village the jewel came from, one to a wise but suspicious monk, she also left one in the care of Okami and kept one tied around her neck.**_

"Oi are you listening to me!" Inuyasha shouted

"What?" Kagome said looking up from her laptop

"What are you doin on that thing anyway" he demanded

"None of your business!" she snapped

Kagome closed the laptop and stood up stretching her arms over her head.

"Sango did you want to go for a bath?"

"Yeah sure"

"Don't even think about spying on us" Kagome shouted walking off with Sango

"Why would I want to spy on you!" Inuyasha shouted back

"SIT!"

Inuyasha lifted his head from the small dent in the ground and saw Miroku sneaking of after the girls.

"Where do you think you're going" he grumbled pulling himself up

"My dear friend, at this very moment my lovely Sango is undressing..."

"Don't even think about it" he said holding onto Miroku's collar

"What do you think Kagome was doing on this?" Shippo asked looking at the laptop

"I don't know but she sure is spending a lot of time on it"

"What does it do?"

"She said she writes on it, like you would a scroll"

"I wonder what she was writing about"

"Maybe she is keeping a log on things that have passed" Miroku said "like that little scroll she writes in sometimes"

"Do you think I'm in it?"

"No stupid, why would she write about you!" Inuyasha said hitting the small fox demon "no doubt it's about me and my great power"

That's about when Inuyasha got the idea to look inside of it, as he reached down to pick it up Miroku stopped him with a warning.

"Do you not remember what happened when you tried to read that small scroll?"

Inuyasha thought back to the time he had tried to read Kagome's diary, she had carelessly left it out on her bag when she went to sleep making it easy for Inuyasha to grab it. Kagome had awoken to Inuyasha trying to read her diary upside down, she sat him many times and called him many different names before snatching the book out of his hands and going back to sleep holding it. Even since then Kagome has made sure to keep a lock on it and to hide it **deep** in her bag where he wouldn't find it.

"She didn't say I could touch this one" he said feeling smart "so she can't get angry at me this time"

Shippo and Miroku exchanged a knowing look but decided to let Inuyasha open, after all they were both curious about it and if Inuyasha did it he would be to blame not them.

"That's not what happened!" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet "and what's this about a 'beautiful maiden' it couldn't be Kagome"

"She got the wise monk part right" Miroku said rather happy with himself

"Look my dad is in it!" Shippo cheered

"Stupid Kagome, she is telling the story wrong, ill fix it for her"

"Do you know how to use it?" Miroku asked

"Can't be that hard" he shrugged

Inuyasha stared at it for a few seconds before he started to push buttons like Kagome was doing, more words appeared on the screen but they didn't make much sense.

"It would appear you have to spell the words out, perhaps some protection is on it"

Inuyasha stared at it blankly, being able to read was one thing but spelling was something he couldn't do.

"Allow me" Miroku offered taking away the laptop

"_**Even though the monk was suspicious the young maiden couldn't help but fall in love with him"**_

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha shouted "now do it properly, like this. There was once a bossy girl who broke the shikon jewel into many pieces, she ran into the forest to find the strongest demon around to help her, when she came across the strong and brave demon she begged for his help, he agreed to help her defeat the weakling demon that was after the jewel IF she agreed to give it to him when she put it back together."

As Inuyasha said this out loud Miroku typed it with Shippo adding in ideas here and there, once Inuyasha heard the girls returning he quickly finished off **his** version of the tail then placed the laptop back where it was.

"How was your bath lovely ladies?" Miroku asked

"Ok what did you do?" Sango asked

"Why nothing dear Sango, we just sat here and talked"

"Now why don't I believe that" she said rolling her eyes

"Everything looks in order" Kagome pointed out

After they had eaten and everyone was asleep Kagome pulled out her laptop and went to write her story when she saw that someone had been on it.

"_**The bossy girl agreed to give the demon the jewel so then the strong and brave demon went off and killed the weak demon with one swipe taking the shard from him. Once he returned the bossy girl had collected all the shards again and made the jewel whole once more and gave it to the demon. The end"**_

Kagome looked up from her screen with fire burning in her eyes.

"Who touched my laptop!" she shouted

Everyone jumped out of their peaceful sleep and looked at Kagome.

"I made it better" Inuyasha said jumping down from his tree

"You WHAT!"

"You had the story wrong so I fixed it"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted "do you know how much work I have to do to fix this!"

"What do you mean 'fix it' that's what I did" Inuyasha said pulling himself out of the ground

"How is this fixing it!" she asked waving the laptop in his face

"Your record was wrong so I fixed it"

"My.. Record... YOU IDIOT! IT WASN'T A RECORD IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT!" Kagome shouted "it was a MADE UP story!"

"Well I didn't know that!" he shouted back

"You shouldn't of touch my stuff!"

"You never said I couldn't" he said rather please with himself

"DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" she shouted then sat back down to work on her story

"_Good thing Inuyasha said it was him"_ Shippo and Miroku both thought


	8. Reflections

**Title:** Reflections

**Summary:** Kagome's guilt from Kikyo's death overwhelms her so she decided to do the only thing she can to stop the voices in her head.

**Characters:** Kagome X Inuyasha, Kikyo

**Words**: 796

**Note:** This takes place after Kikyo's death (sorry if you don't know about that already...)

Kagome was kneeling on the grass staring down at her reflection in the rippling water, every now and then she swore she could see Kikyo's own reflection staring back at her, and some days... someday she would saw words Kagome didn't want to hear, this was one of those days.

"_**It's because of you that I am dead, everyone knows it, and Inuyasha... Inuyasha will never forgive you"**_

"STOP IT!" Kagome shouted to the water

Kagome held her hands over her ears to try and block out Kikyo's voice but it didn't help, she could still hear the haunting words of the dead priestess. Kagome screamed and curled up into a tight ball with tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands remained over her ears as she was being swallowed into the darkness of her mind.

"_**He will never love you; he will hate you for what you did to me"**_

"No... No" she sobbed

"_**You didn't really want to save me, you wanted me to die"**_

"It's not true, it wasn't my fault" Kagome cried "I tried... I tried"

Her own voice soon faded out to nothing more than a whisper as the darkness surrounded her.

"_**Give me your body, give me your body and he will love you"**_

"He will?" Kagome said with a small spark of hope

"_**Yes, now come, come to me"**_

Kagome slowly removed her hands from her ears and stood up with shaky legs.

"I'm coming" she whispered to the water

Kagome's eyes opened but they were clouded and could nothing more than Kikyo in the water calling Kagome towards her, she put one foot in the water then the other and started to slowly walk further and further out into the water. As the water swirled around her neck Kagome heard another voice, one that wasn't hers or Kikyo's, the voice sounded panicked, it told her to stop so she did.

"_**What are you doing! Don't you want Inuyasha to love you?"**_

"_But the other voice... it wants me to stop"_

"_**It is trying to trick you, come, trust me"**_

"_Trick me... but then why is my heart racing?"_

"Kagome!"

"_There it is again... who is this person? Do they care about me?"_

Kagome turned and saw a person shouting at the river bank, they were wearing red and had long silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Inu...ya..sha" she struggled to say

Inuyasha jumped into the water and ran towards Kagome as fast as he could go, unwanted tears starting to fall from her eyes and her hand slowly tried to reach out to him, but her arms were unable to move"

"_**He has come to welcome me back"**_

"_But why did he call my name?"_

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and the land to face Kikyo who was standing just out of reach.

"_**He is not calling you, he is calling me"**_

"_He's calling you..."_

More tears fell to the water below as Kagome walked closer to Kikyo, Inuyasha was shouting out to her but all she could hear was him say Kikyo's name. There was a pull around her waist making it impossible to move forward, Kagome turned her head to see what was stopping her from moving forward and saw Inuyasha standing behind her.

"_Why is he stopping me?"_

"Come back with me"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she struggled to catch her breath.

"Come back with me Kagome"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with glazed eyes, Inuyasha slowly turned her around to face him properly then carefully held onto her hands and started to pull her to shore.

"You belong here with me"

"I... belong... with you?" she said in a quiet whisper

"_That's right, I belong with Inuyasha"_

"_**NO!"**_

Kagome stopped and looked behind her; she saw Kikyo fading away until she was completely gone.

"Kagome?"

"Kikyo... she's... she's gone" she whispered

"I was... going to gi...give her my body"

"What!"

"I didn't want you to hate me... I was going to bring her back... for you" Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha

"Idiot" he growled "I want you to stay here, I don't want Kikyo, I want you!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in a hug and gently squeezed her fragile figure when his head on her shoulder.

"I could never hate you Kagome" he whispered

Kagome's arms slowly started to rise and wrap around Inuyasha's body, she pulled his closer and buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Inuyasha" she sobbed "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm sorry"

"It's ok Kagome; it's all going to be ok"

The couple stayed waist deep in the water for a long time holding onto each other forgetting all their worriers and troubles, allowing, just for that moment to forget about the world they had to get back to.


	9. Sesshomaru Teaches Rin to Swim

**Title:** Sesshomaru Teaches Rin to Swim

**Summary:** Rin wishes she could swim just like the fish in the lake do.

**Characters:** Rin X Sesshomaru

**Words**: 1665

One sunny afternoon Rin was laying on the grass watching fish swim in the stream, every now and then Rin would sigh and it was starting to drive Jaken mad.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he shouted

"Master Jaken do you ever wish you could be a fish?" Rin asked ignoring his question

"Why would I wish for such a foolish thing?"

"So you can swim of course"

"You don't have to be a fish to be able to swim foolish child, I can swim and I am most certainly not a fish"

"Yes but you're a frog, everyone knows frogs can swim"

"I AM NOT A FROG!" he shouted jumping up and down

"Rin, we are leaving" Sesshomaru said walking away

"Ok" she chirped skipping after him

They had been walking for a while and Rin couldn't stop thinking about what Jaken had said, every time they passed an animal Rin wondered if that one could swim, she thought about asking Jaken but he still looked angry so she turned to Sesshomaru for answers.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes Rin?"

"I was wondering... can fox's swim?"

"Yes"

"What about badgers and cats and snakes"

"Yes Rin, they can all swim"

"Lord Sesshomaru can you swim?"

"What a foolish question of course the lord can swim!" Jaken shouted

"Yes I can" he answered ignoring Jaken's outburst

"Is it because you're a dog demon?"

"Humans can swim to Rin, not just animals"

"Oh... how did you learn?"

"My father taught me"

"Must be nice being able to swim" she sighed out loud

They walked in silence until nightfall; Rin had been daydreaming about swimming and hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. She noticed that it was fairly dark and Sesshomaru had yet to stop, she knew this meant they were traveling through the night. Rin hopped onto Ah-Un's back and pulled out some fruit she kept in his pouch; it wasn't long after that she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rin woke to see they had stopped moving and in an open field, she looked around and noticed that apart from Ah-Un she was all alone, not even Jaken was around. Rin slid of Ah-Un and held onto his rains.

"Ah-Un, do you know where everyone is?"

Ah-Un just looked at Rin for a bit then bent down to eat some grass, Rin sighed and started to wonder around, she walked over to some bushes thinking there might be some berries growing on them only to find it was keeping a pond hidden. The pond was crystal clear and sparkled in the sun, at that moment Rin started to feel really hot and wanted to dip her feet in the water. She sighed realising that the water looked deep and if she feel in she would be in trouble with no one to save her. Rin went back over to Ah-Un who was now lying under the shade of a tree and sat down next to him playing with some grass.

"It's such a pretty day and everyone is gone" she sighed

Rin looked up at the sky and started pointing out all the different could shapes to Ah-Un.

"That one looks like a rabbit and that one looks like a dragon" she said pointing to them "and that one looks like Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin looked at the cloud again only to realise it was Sesshomaru, he was floating through the air and it looked like he was going to go straight pass her but he landed near the pond. Rin jumped to her feet and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru"

"Rin"

"Yes?"

"Put this on"

Sesshomaru handed Rin some white clothes, she took hold of it and let it unfold and touch the ground, it looked similar to a kimono but this one didn't have any sleeves at all and it had two ribbons, one fell to the ground and the other was connected to the real top. Rin started to undress with Sesshomaru standing right there; he quickly turned around with a sigh.

"_She needs to learn modesty"_ He sighed to himself

"All done" Rin called out

Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Rin had finished changing; he nodded at her then started to take of his fur and armour and removed his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru you shouldn't undress in front of a girl" Rin pointed out

Sesshomaru looked at her without blinking; he could never understand the way her brain worked. He continued to take of his armour until he was only in his shirt and pants; he placed everything neatly to the side and looked down at Rin who was staring up at him confused. He then looked towards the water and was deep in thought for a few moments before sighing, annoyed and slightly embarrassed that he was doing this Sesshomaru took off his shoes then removed his top placing them with the rest of his things.

"Come Rin"

Sesshomaru walked through the bush with ease towards the water, Rin went after him still not entirely sure what was happening. Sesshomaru walked into the water until his was about waist deep, he looked over at Rin who seemed to have stopped following him.

"I can't swim Lord Sesshomaru" she reminded him

He looked down at the water circling around his middle, to him it wasn't deep and didn't even require the knowledge of swimming but to Rin, a small child, it would have nearly covered her head. He walked over to the bank where Rin was playing with her clothes and lifted both hands out of the water towards her. Rin looked frightened at first; she couldn't understand why Sesshomaru would want her to go into deep water when she couldn't swim.

"You will be safe" Sesshomaru said sensing her fear

Nothing more needed to be said, Rin took hold of his hands and started to go into the cool water, it took her a long time to get in but Sesshomaru was patient with her. Even through her giggles when the cold water would circle around her and through her gasp the water hit a sensitive part of her body. Finally Rin was standing on her tip toes with the water just reaching her chin, Sesshomaru removed one of his hands from hers and placed it under her stomach and lifted her up so she was floating on the water. Rin holding onto his arm with both her hands squeezing it with all her might not wanting to drown.

"Kick"

Rin started to kick her legs and Sesshomaru removed his hand from her stomach and took hold of bother her hands once more then started to pull her along as she kicked. At first Rin was scared but after a little while of kicking she was laughing and giggling, Sesshomaru noticed that she was starting to get tired and they were now a fair way out, Sesshomaru couldn't even touch the ground where they were. He stopped pulling her and kept her afloat with one hand then moved her around to his back.

"Hold on tight Rin"

"Ok" she smiled

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck gently then once he was sure she was safe he started to swim to shore with Rin kicking behind him, sometimes she would kick him but he didn't mind he was glade that his little Rin was happy. Once they got to shore Rin was still holding onto his neck, he was so used to the weight around his neck that he didn't notice until he was walking out of the water and he heard Rin giggling in his ear. He turned his head and saw Rin was still hanging on with a huge smile on her face, she didn't have her legs wrapped around him she just let them dangle, they were tired from all the kicking .with one hand Sesshomaru grabbed Rin gently by the back of her clothes and lifted her off him, she was giggling even more as he did this, he didn't see what was so funny but he didn't understand much about the way Rin worked. He placed her gently on the grass where she just sat there with water dripping of her. Sesshomaru shook himself which made Rin laugh even more than before; she was now rolling around on the grass laughing at him. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and glared slightly at the young girl but she didn't notice. After she stopped laughing she yawned and lay with her back flat on the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was hot in the sky and dried there clothes fast, Sesshomaru put his clothes and armour back on while Rin was still staring up at the sky.

"Rin"

There was no answer.

"Rin!" he said louder

There was still no answer, this was strange Rin had always answered him; he walked over to find out what she was so preoccupied with.

"Lord Sesshomaru does that look like a flower or a clover?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and only saw some clouds hovering.

"Those are clouds Rin"

"But do the clouds look like a flower or clover?"

"They look like clouds"

Rin giggled and sat up, she saw Sesshomaru was back in his armour and was holding her kimono in his hands.

"Get dressed Rin" he said dropping the kimono in her hands. Sesshomaru went over to a shaded area and sat down leaning on the hill and waited for Rin. Rin came up next to him and laid down with him, she snuggled into his fluff and yawned.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes Rin?"

He looked down at her; she was looking up at him with big chocolate eyes, she looked serious.

"Does that look like a rabbit or a dog?" she asked pointing to the clouds once more

"There clouds Rin" he said once more closing his eyes

"But is it a rabbit or a dog?"


	10. A Death, a Wish and a Star

**Title:** A Death, a Wish and a Star

**Summary:** The claws of a demon, the blood of a girl and the wish of a hanyo, the stars see and hear it all.

**Characters:** Inuyasha X Kagome

**Words**: 960

"_I'm a monster"_ I thought walking through the forest _"I killed her... with these hands I killed her"_

I looked down at my blood stained hands, her blood, my hands clenched as my claws cut the palms of my hands. My own blood mixed with the scent of hers, my mind started to panic; I didn't want her scent to go. I released my hands and stared down as blood started to trickle over the sides and down my wrist, I couldn't stand it anymore, my stomach turned at the sight. Running through the forest I headed to the nearest stream, I jumped straight in trying to get rid of the blood, our scents and the memory.

"What are you doing?" a young girl asked

"Get out of here" Inuyasha growled

"Are you hurt?"

"I said leave!" he shouted baring his fangs

I turned to face the girl, she had black hair and golden eyes, she was wearing a long white dress that covered her feet and her whole body was covered in a soft blue glow. I stood up straight and stared at her, her golden eyes sparkled like stars in the sun as she smiled at me; I could only stare back at her.

"Whe... where did..." I couldn't finish my sentence; my throat felt like it was closing on me

"I have been watching you for a long time Inuyasha, I saw what happened"

My ears flattened against my head as I watched her, she placed her hands together in front of her then as she moved them apart a light blue glow formed. I continued to watch her not believing what I was seeing.

"Will you give this to her?" she asked holding out the small glass bottle

"I don... who?"

"The one who's blood stains your hands"

"Kagome" I said in a whisper

"You have to give this to her quickly" she said walking closer to the water

"I found myself walking over towards the girl, I took the glass bottle from her, it had a strange blue liquid in it.

"Goodbye" she called out running into the forest

I tried following after her but it was like she just vanished into thin air _"who was that girl?"_ I wondered looking down at the bottle

A gust of wind blew against me carrying the faint voice of the girl, at first I didn't hear it but as the wind picked up I could make out the words.

"Hurry Inuyasha, before it's too late" the wind whispered

Without giving it much thought I clenched the bottle gently in my hand sand ran as fast as I could back to Kagome with the wind following me there repeating the whisper. I landed in front of her, she was still lying lifeless on the ground, and no one had found her yet. My plan was to leave her hear and get away as far as I could before Sango and Miroku returned but I had found myself coming back to her. I knelt down next to her head and lifted it into my lap brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"_Please let this work"_ I prayed looking up at the sky

I opened the bottle and started to tip it into her mouth, nothing happened, Kagome remained the same.

"_Was I too late?"_

I took of my shirt and coved Kagome with it, her clothes where badly torn and stained with blood. I knew I should of left but I couldn't, I held Kagome in my arms bring her closer to my face. I sat there holding onto her lifeless body praying for a miracle, my eyes started to water as her body grew cold. Slowly tears started to roll down my cheek, I couldn't stop them nor did I care about them, allowing my tears fall on Kagome I gently kissed her on the lips. I was disturbed by a light, pulling back I say that each one of my tears was glowing a bright yellow spreading until Kagome was covered in the light.

Colour came back to her skin as the light faded away; she gasped for air in my arms and started to cough. Kagome moved out of my arms and onto her hands and knees coughing, once the coughing fit was over she looked over at me. She looked confused, like she didn't know who I was; I reached out a hand to her only to watch her pull away from me.

"Kagome..." I whispered hurt

She looked around her without saying a word, her eyes found their way to my shirt that had fallen near her. She reached out with shaky hands and touched it; slowly she started to pull it towards her. Kagome sat on her knees and looked at the shirt in her hands then she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she choked out

"I'm hear Kagome, I'm hear"

"Inuyasha!" she cried throwing herself into my arms

I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry"

The sun started to fade and the sky grew darker, I carried the sleeping Kagome in my arms back towards Kaede's village. Kagome woke half way there; I stopped and placed her down on the ground.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome?"

I turned to face her, she looked like she had something important to say, I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly her expression changed and a smile started to show.

"Look a shooting star!" she shouted pointing to the sky "quick make a wish"

Kagome put her hands together and closed her eyes; I smiled at her then looked up at the shooting star.

"_Your alive Kagome, my wish already came true"_


End file.
